


Однажды летом

by medichka_shani



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humour, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, ненормативная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"То один, то другой фэндом украдкой увлекал друг друга в палатку" (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды летом

Был, видимо, июнь.  
На веранде Дома Культуры и Быта царили солнце, зной и леность. Над вазочкой с вареньем кружили осы. Со стороны стадиона ФБ доносились задорные голоса. Скрипело по бумаге перо, которым сидящая за столом сестра Толкиен вписывала ответы в напечатанный в газетке кроссовер.  
Напротив, в плетеном кресле–качалке, изнемогал ее брат. Он с тоской поглядывал на стадион, у ограды которого разминались полуголые мускулистые ФБшники. Им не было жарко. Им было весело.  
— Может, сходим туда, развеемся? — рискнул спросить младший.  
— Вот еще, по самому пеклу с мужиками потными толкаться, — отрезала сестра и занесла перо над кроссовером. — Когда надо будет, нас позовут. Специальным приглашением.  
Младший вздохнул, не отрывая взгляда от предполагаемых соперников. Вот мелькнула накаченная фигура МЕ, вот в толпе качнулись белые волосы ФФ, вот проскакал горластый Кей–поп, вот кто–то в сине–красных трусах красиво пролетел по небу, вот, огрызаясь и распихивая всех палкой, прохромал Хаус, и, кажется, отдавил чьи–то щупальца...  
Все шло своим чередом.  
Брат Толкиен печально вздохнул и поскреб волосатую ногу выше кроссовка.  
Его внимание привлек стройный кудрявый юноша за оградой, одетый в военную форму межгалактического образца, вольно расстегнутую по случаю жары. Юноша протолкался к столу, за которым всем желающим предлагались прохладительные напитки — кому лимонад, кому донорская кровь, — взял кувшин с молоком и принялся пить крупными глотками. Кадык его двигался вверх–вниз, по загорелой коже медленно ползла одинокая молочная капля.   
Брат Толкиен, затаив дыхание, медленно следил за ее ходом.  
Тут произошло непредвиденное: парень в форме слегка повернул голову и встретился взглядом с наблюдающим за ним Толкиеном. Оторвавшись от кувшина, он медленно облизал губы и неожиданно широко улыбнулся. Глянул насмешливо и в то же время вызывающе.  
У младшего представителя семьи Толкиен запылали кончики заостренных ушей.  
— ... слышишь меня вообще?! — повторила старшая Толкиен, повысив голос. Ее брат ошалело заморгал глазами: он настолько увлекся, что даже прослушал обращенный к нему вопрос. Он снова попытался высмотреть на стадионе того молодого человека, но тщетно — все заслонила мощная фигура Халка.  
— Перестань пялиться в ту сторону, еще могут подумать, что мы ими интересуемся! — старшая сестра поджала губы. — Лучше отгадай следующее слово: "Два кольца, два конца, посередине — гвоздик"... Куда ты?  
— В общежитие, мне срочно надо! — выпалил ее брат.  
Не мог же он признаться, что распаленное теплом, томлением и молочной каплей тело отреагировало на образ "двух концов" совершенно недопустимым образом!

— Совсем отбился от рук! — вздохнула сестра Толкиен и мазнула по группке, собравшейся у крыльца ДКБ, усталым и мудрым взглядом.  
— Воспитывать надо как следует, — немедленно откликнулись сбоку.   
Неслышно подошедший Бакумацу опустился в кресло сбежавшего ролевика.   
— Вы в этом разбираетесь? — прищурила глаза Толкиен–старшая.  
— А то, — Бакумацу тонко улыбнулся. — У меня огромный педагогический опыт!  
— Так, может, возьметесь за моего младшенького?   
Бакумацу поправил складки хакама.   
— Разумеется, — пообещал он. — Я за всех возьмусь. Я ведь для этого и пришел. 

Был, видимо, июль.  
На стадионе ФБ полным ходом шла выкладка. По ночам над стадионом взлетали ракеты, что–то ухало, грохотало, полыхало огнем, рассыпалось ворохом разноцветных сердечек и выдранных из чьих–то хвостов перьев, периодически то выла тревога, то брякал развеселый канкан.  
На территории ДКБ тоже было не скучно — по случаю жары и участившихся эпизодов попадания бейсбольных мячиков в окна все обитатели высыпали на лужайку вокруг веранды, жгли костры, пели песни, голыми купались в реке и, конечно, занимались не столько войной, сколько бартерной любовью.  
То один, то другой фэндом украдкой увлекал друг друга в палатку. Таких палаток неизвестная, но заботливая рука понаставила вокруг костров видимо–невидимо. Полог многозначительно колыхался, слышались то сдавленное хихиканье и жаркий шепот, то предупреждающие возгласы "Эй, поосторожнее, мне так не очень!.." К участникам бартерной любви можно было в любой момент присоединиться, чем разгоряченный народ и пользовался — до тех пор, пока мирную идиллию не прервало одно досадное происшествие.   
Пропитанный запахами сирени, самогона и диких роз воздух разорвал чей–то отчаянный плач.   
Постигающие границы гармонии у костров фэндомы насторожились.   
Из разрисованной славными разноцветными иероглифами палатки, всхлипывая, выскочила на улицу скудно одетая девушка. Прижимая к голой груди скомканное платье и рыдая в голос, бедняжка босиком бросилась к реке, видимо, немедленно желая в ней утопиться.   
Дорогу несчастной преградили сразу четверо.   
— Что случилось? Кто такая? — посыпались вопросы со всех сторон. — Куда бежишь?   
— Отраднева я, — всхлипнув, сказала девушка, бессильно опускаясь на землю. — Я здесь первый раз. Решилась вот попытать счастья в бартерной любви. Знала бы, что так случиться, ни за что бы не пошла!  
— Да что такое?  
— Говорила мне мама: "Не ходи на бартер!", приличные девушки туда не ходят, — Отраднева хлюпала носом и утиралась голым предплечьем. — Но я уж решила: пойду, терять нечего, все равно меня орги прилюдно... визитки лишили, — сказала она и покраснела. Вокруг одобрительно захохотали. Несколько рук и тентаклей сразу же похлопали ее по плечу. — Выбрала палаточку, куда особенно жарко зазывали, да и предложилась... А там — он!  
— Да кто — он?  
— Фу, заебали тянуть, — невежливо сказал зубастый КХ, оттолкнул Отрадневу, подошел к палатке и решительно откинул полог.   
Все заинтересованно вытянули шеи, прислушиваясь.

— Здрасьте, — изумленно сказал КХ. — А вы как тут оказались?  
Те, кто стояли ближе, потом рассказывали очевидцам: по красивому лицу Бакумацу, в вольной позе раскинувшегося на матраце, при виде КХ прошла тень.   
— Вы меня с кем–то путаете, — вежливо сказал он.  
— Да ладно, мы с прошлого года знакомы, вы же Ба...  
— Бакумацу я, — быстро сказал Бакумацу и нетерпеливо добавил: — Юноша, вы участвуете в этой ФБ?  
— Ну, я как бы с отцом, — осторожно сказал КХ.  
— Вот с отцом и приходите на бартер. Кто там у нас следующий за порцией моей любви?..

Отраднева взвизгнула и спряталась за спины присутствующих.  
— Ну, ты чего, — укоризненно толкнул ее в спину кто–то большой и зеленый. — Раз пришла, бартерись, чего ломаешься? Тут все так делают!  
— Да–а–а, — протянула Отраднева, и глаза ее снова налились слезами. — Все к матрацу нагишом привязывают и Макаренко читают?  
— Что?!  
— Макаренко, — всхлипнула Отраднева. — Педагогическую поэму... А еще Розенталя и свитки эти самые, на японском, про то, как должна вести себя правильная японская женщина. И заставляют пересказывать их наизусть. И пока, говорит, не перескажешь без запинки, отсюда не выйдешь.   
— Во дает! — восхитился РФ, бесцеремонно расталкивая присутствующих. — А ну–ка расступись. Сейчас я ему такого жару дам, враз поймет, что такое бартерная любовь! А если хреново пойдет, так я Нацуме позову!  
Он нырнул под полог палатки, а все сочувствующие тактично отступили и расселись по полянке.   
Некоторое время ничего не происходило, а потом из палатки долетело испуганное:  
— Ой–ой–ой–ой–ой–ой–ой!  
И еще:  
— Не надо, дяденька. И так тоже не надо! А–а–а–а–а! И так! Прекратите призывать Розенталя, это уже групповуха получается, я на это не подписывался! Ой! И на домашние наказания я не подписывался! Хотите, я лучше этой "бла–бла–бла" у вас за щеку возьму?  
— В Бакумацу слэша нет, — наставительно ответили ему, и, судя по тому, как РФ заорал уже совсем благим матом, "бартерная любовь" возобновилась.

— Чего–то я волнуюсь за РФ, — оскалился КХ. — Может, спасти его?  
— Стой, где стоишь, — произнес у него за спиной суровый голос отца. — В бартерную любовь не вмешиваются. Забыл, чему я тебя учил, или тебе тоже "Педагогическая поэма" нужна?

— Нацуме! Нацуме, сука, ты где? ДА! ДА–А–а–а–а–а!  
— Во, он уже соглашается, значит, ему нравится, — заволновались, запереглядывались присутствующие. — А может, и нам так надо? А может, и нам к Бакумацу пойти?  
— Мне одной кажется, что он не соглашается, а призывает ДА? — робко сказала Отраднева, но ее никто не услышал. 

Палатка содрогнулась, и из нее, держась за обтянутую кожаными штанами задницу, вывалился РФ.  
— Ой, что это было? — обвел он присутствующих мутным взглядом. — Вот это я попал! Лучше бы это был фистинг.  
Покачиваясь и кряхтя, он направился к реке.  
— Ты куда, топиться, что ли?  
— Жопу охладить, — мрачно сказал РФ и скрылся в темноте.

Палатка распахнулась, и на пороге появился свежий и сияющий Бакумацу.  
— Пожалуйте, дорогие, — предупредительно указал он в недра палатки. — Проходите–проходите. Я отлюблю и перевоспитаю вас всех.  
— А вас на всех–то хватит? — спросил красавчик ЛоГГ, обнимавший за плечи Толкиена-младшего.  
— Конечно, хватит, — улыбнулся Бакумацу. Отраднева ахнула и повалилась в обморок. — У меня огромный педагогический опыт.  
— Ну, рискнем, что ли, — решился ЛоГГ и повел Толкиена в палатку.


End file.
